1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for solar cell electrodes and an electrode prepared using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells may generate electric energy using the photovoltaic effect of a p-n junction which may convert photons of sunlight into electricity. In the solar cell, front and rear electrodes may be formed on upper and lower surfaces of a semiconductor wafer or substrate with the p-n junction, respectively. Then, the photovoltaic effect of the p-n junction may be induced by sunlight entering the semiconductor wafer and electrons generated by the photovoltaic effect of the p-n junction may provide electric current to the outside through the electrodes. The electrodes of the solar cell may be formed on the wafer by applying, patterning, and baking a composition for electrodes.